Eevee (Sun
print Illus. Shibuzoh. |reprints=3 |reprint1=EeveeSunMoon101a.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Saya Tsuruta |reprint2=EeveeGXUltraShiny201.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. kirisAki |species=Eevee |evostage=Basic |type=Colorless |hp=60 |weakness=Fighting |retreatcost=2 }} |rarity= |cardno=101/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=044/060}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=048/060}} |jpcardno=041/051}} |cardno=101a/149|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=245/SM-P}} |cardno=11/12}} |jpcardno=105/150}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=201/150}} |jpcardno=310/SM-P}} Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Eievui) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text |name=Quick Draw |jname=クイックドロー |jtrans=Quick Draw |damage= |effect=Flip a coin. If heads, draw a card. }} Pokédex data (Sun & Moon and Alternate art prints) Pokédex data (Collection Moon, SM-P Promotional, and GX Ultra Shiny prints) Release information This card was released in Japan in both the and , with both prints being the same except for their Pokédex entries. The expansion included the Collection Sun print. A Mirror Holofoil reprint of the Collection Moon print was included in the Japanese . A Cosmos Holofoil version of this card was included in the and s, both released July 14, 2017. It was reprinted as one of the Japanese with different artwork by Saya Tsuruta, given to participants who took part in GX Start Battle ~Get Eevee~ events held at participating Pokémon Centers, Pokémon Stores, Pokémon Card Stations, and stores hosting Pokémon Card Gym meetings beginning July 13, 2018. These events required players to purchase or bring in 1 of the at a venue and use it in matches. This print is Holofoil and features the Pokémon Card Gym logo. A Non Holofoil version of this print with the collection number 310/SM-P was later available in 2 events held as part of the 49th Next Generation World Hobby Fair during winter 2019. One of these events was the Pokémon Card Lottery, which any visitor to the Pokémon Booth at each venue could enter for ¥300. The prizes were as follows: Special prize: 1 booster box plus 1 random . A prize: 10 Night Unison booster packs plus 1 random GX Starter Deck. B prize: 2 Night Unison booster packs plus a copy of the promotional print. C prize: 2 booster packs plus a copy of the promotional print. People could only enter once per draw. The other event was the Pokémon Card Gym Corner, which was limited to children in Elementary School and below. Participants would each receive a copy of the promotional print following the conclusion of a match. Winners of matches were entered into a lottery to challenge a Gym Leader present at each venue. Participants who defeated a Gym Leader would earn an event-exclusive Gym Badge. The World Hobby Fair took place at the Nagoya Dome, Nagoya on January 19 and 20, 2019; at Makuhari Messe, Chiba on January 26 and 27, 2019; and at the Kyocera Dome Osaka, Osaka on February 17, 2019. The Sun & Moon print was later reprinted in the French as both a Non Holofoil and a Reverse Confetti Holofoil and in the English McDonald's Collection 2018 as a Confetti Holofoil. The SM-P Promotional print was later included in the , released on November 2, 2018. A Non Holofoil version of the Collection Moon print and a new print with artwork by kirisAki featuring the version of Eevee were later included in the Japanese subset. The Sun & Moon print then received a Sequin Holo variant, available in the released January 15, 2019. The print numbered 310/SM-P was available again at more events in Japan beginning March 1, 2019. The first of these was the Family Pokémon Card Game & GX Start Battle ~Get Eevee~ held at participating Pokémon Centers, Pokémon Stores, Pokémon Card Stations, and Pokémon Card Gym venues throughout March, April, and May, or for as long as stocks lasted. People who used 1 of the 9 GX Starter Decks in a match were given a copy of this print regardless of the outcome. Starting March 15, 2019, people could use 1 of the 3 decks included in sets in this event as well. The second was a teaching event held at participating Pokémon Card Gym venues on the weekends of March 16-17 and 23-24, 2019. People taking part in the Parent-Child Tournament would earn a copy of this card following their first match, which required the use of decks included in the Family Pokémon Card Game set. Gallery print Illus. Saya Tsuruta |image3=EeveeGXUltraShiny201.jpg |caption3= print Illus. kirisAki }} Trivia Origin Quick Draw is an attack first seen on from . This card's Sun & Moon and Alternate art Pokédex entry comes from . Its Collection Moon, SM-P Promotional, and GX Ultra Shiny Pokédex entries come from . The GX Ultra Shiny Secret print features the version of Eevee. Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Collection Sun cards Category:Collection Moon cards Category:Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:McDonald's Collection 2018 (FR) cards Category:McDonald's Collection 2018 (EN) cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:Illus. by Shibuzoh. Category:Illus. by kirisAki Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Evoli (Sonne & Mond 101) es:Eevee (Sol y Luna TCG) fr:Évoli (Soleil et Lune 101) ja:イーブイ (SM1S) zh:伊布（SM1S）